drakengardfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Drakengard 3
Drakengard 3, также известный как Drag-On Dragoon 3 в Японии, является третьей игрой в серии Drakengard. '''В отличии от втрой игры, она была создана теми же разработчиками, что первая игра и NIER. Сделано это было для того, чтобы отметить десятилетнюю годовщину первой игры. Для празднования годовщины Dengeki Online провела опрос популярности персонажей для персонажей в первых двух играх. Разработка Требуется работа над данным разделом статьи. Геймплей Игра напоминает предыдущие части наличием наземного и воздушного режимов сражения. Этот тайтл вводит «пение» или «желание петь» (ウ タ ウ タ イ), что является новым методом управления магией в игровом мире. Здесь нет городских районов, доступных для исследования игроком, но характер взаимодействия во время боя остается нетронутым. Персонажи могут взаимодействовать между собой в лагерях между миссиями. Для Зеро доступно четыре союзника, но одновременно в бою можно использовать только двоих из них. Главная героиня способна использовать четыре вида оружия: мечи, копья, боевые наручи и чакрамы. Кроме того, можно сражаться вместе со своим драконом. Во время боя на земле можно заставить дракона помогать вам, не управляя его движением. Умения Зеро будут меняться в зависимости от течения песни. Сюжет Миром управляют Интонеры — сестры, чьи песни таят огромную силу. Однажды старшая сестра Зеро появляется вместе со своим драконом, чтобы убить пятерых своих сестер. Почему Зеро появилась перед ними? Почему она путешествует вместе с драконом? Кем на самом деле являются Интонеры? Тьма на горизонте... Персонажи Играбельные Не играбельные История' Drakengard 3 является приквелом к первой игре. Несмотря на то, что это «приквел», «Дракенгард 3» в основном следует за отдельными временными рамками, не связанными с событиями «Дракенгард». Он больше рассказывает о Мидгарде, чем другие две игры. Во времена далеких темных веков мир был охвачен войнами и тиранией, а Поющие Богини предстали перед страдающими людьми. Обладая способность манипулировать магией через песню, Интонеры покорили всех мировых феодалов и пришли к власти, принеся мир. Интонеры почитались как Боги, им было поручено управлять миром. У Интонера, известного как «Первая», есть сильная воля к спокойствию и стабильности в мире. Первая - человек, который объединяет Интонеров и стоит на вершине мира. Однажды ее старшая сестра Зеро предстает перед ней в компании дракона. Зеро тоже является Поющей Богиней, причем самой сильной среди них. Она объявляет войну войскам своих сестер, потому что миру нужен только одна Поющая Богиня - она сама. 'Концовки' A= 'Ветка A' Цветок начинает расти из глаза Зеро. Она разыскивает Михаила, реинкарнацию Майкла, и через год окончательно решает положить конец ее сестрам раз и навсегда. До той поры, пока сила песни не выйдет из-под контроля. После устранения Пятой и после успешной вербовки Дито, Зеро собирается отправится в горный район. По пути она, Михаил и Дито сталкиваются с Цербером, который попытался помешать им, но сбежал после потери двух своих голов. Когда группа достигает конца своего похода, то они вновь встречают Цербера и продолжают бой до тех пор, пока собачка не осталась без своей последней головы. Однако, когда Зеро отворачивается от трупа, все еще живая отрубленная голова Цербера нападает на нее сзади, поглощая другую руку Интонера и эффективно убивая ее. Внезапно в глазнице Зеро расцветает гигантский Цветок из которого восстанавливается новое кровавое тело Поющей Богини. Дито шокирован, казалось бы, бессмертной Зеро, тогда как Михаил содрогнулся от ее вида. После успешного противостояния с Первой, Зеро стремится нанести завершающий удар до того, как та призовет Габриэль в бой. Девушка с легкостью одерживает победу над Габриэлем при помощи Михаила, который в конце концов падает от чрезмерного истощения, сказавшегося на нем. Обезумевшая Зеро идет к Первой, которая только закончила свое прощание с исчезающим Габриэлем, после чего добивает ее. Зеро осознает свою глупость, оглядываясь на погибшего из-за сражения Михаила. Она возвращается к нему, говоря, что все закончилось, но ее речь внезапно прерывает клинок(из драконьего клыка), воткнутый в ее спину. Кровь Зеро покрывает белые одежды мужчины - точной копии Первой, в алый цвет. Мужчина говорит, что он является младшим братом Первой и существует только для того, чтобы уничтожить Зеро, если его создательница проиграет. Молодой человек просит Зеро не проявлять к нему ненависти за это, но она отвечает, что никогда никого не ненавидела, даже своих сестер-интонеров. Она просто хотела быть последней выжившей Поющей Богиней, упоминая, что ненависть никогда не имела места в ее действиях и что она собиралась убить себя в конце. Первого опечалило подобное заявление. "И ты думал, что после всего этого я хочу выжить? Мир так не работает. Наконец-то...Это закончилось." Умирающая Зеро тянется к тело Михаила и благодарит его последний миг своей жизни. Ван-брат убеждается в смерти Зеро и обращается к мертвой Первой и пытается понять, что ему делать и как ему жить в мире без защиты Поющих Богинь. После ухода Ван-брата, тела Зеро и Михаэля окружают голуби. |-|B= 'Ветка B: Цена' После победы над Рафаэлем, Михаил признается Зеро, что его тело было поражено слишком большим количеством токсинов. Это приводит к смерти дракона и помешательству Зеро - она сильно ругается на Михаила, ведь тот снова оставил ее наедине с проклятием Цветка. (Без дракона она не сможет умереть) В этот момент интонер вспоминает о своих способностях и исполняет песнь - мощное заклинание. Используя все свои силы, Зеро благодарит дракона за все и исчезает. Михаил просыпается спустя какое-то время, ощущая головокружение. Он также обнаруживает в своей пустой глазнице цветок, в точности такой же, как был у Усубени. Дракон задается вопросом и язвительный детский голос отвечает ему. Все выглядит так, будто бы Михаил беседует с Зеро. |-|C= 'Ветка C: Рвота' После одержания победы над Первой Михаил умирает от полученных ран, из-за чего Ван насмехается над Зеро. Усубени не в силах справиться с утратой дракона и своими сожалениями на этот счет, потому ее начинает тошнить. Покачиваясь от слабости, она покидает место последней битвы и направляется на поиск другого дракона, которого с большой вероятностью ей найти не удастся.. |-|D= 'Ветка D: Цветок' Зеро благополучно поглощает Ван и позволяет цветку расцвести внутри нее. Они переносятся в "Мир Духа/Мир Духов", где появляются громадные статуи шести Поющих Богинь. Михаил выполняет обещание и уничтожает их. Во время того, как статуи распадаются на куски, Аккорд заявляет, что разрушительная сила Цветка была запечатана в духовном мире и его угроза аннулирована, пускай возможность разрыва печати никуда не исчезает. Аккорд так же говорит о том, что пускай записывающая функция для Зеро была сломана(Версия Аккорд, приписанная к Усубени), она все еще уверена, что Зеро еще где-то жива и скоро они снова встретятся. Музыкальная тем(а/ы) *Kuroi Uta от Эир Аой *This Silence Is Mine от Чихиро Онитсука *Реаранжировка Tsukiru Загружаемый контент Drakengard 3 имеет загружаемый контент в виде дополнительных костюмов, головных уборов, оружия, BGM и сценариев. Поющие Богини становятся играбельными в сценариях пролога. Релиз 'Выход игры в Америке'' В Северной Америке Drakengard 3 был выпущен в цифровом и физическом формате 20 мая 2014 года. Коллекционное издание Drakengard 3 было выпущено исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix. http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/02/06/drakengard-3-official-release-date-is-may-20th/ Поскольку это был ограниченный выпуск, вышло только 5 000 экземпляров, доступных для покупки. Оно содержало премиальную упаковку, в которой находился артбук, перевод Complete Prequel Novella, саундтрек к игре двухсторонний коллекционный плакат и коды DLC для костюма Caim, стадию приквела с участием Первой and Giant Baby Hat. Предварительный заказ Drakengard 3 Standard Edition или Drakengard 3 Collector's Edition Box до 4 марта 2014 года предоставлял доступ к трем бонусным предметам, в том числе и к японскому голосу в качестве DLC. Стандартная версия была доступна для предварительного заказа исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 49,99 долларов США, а Box Collector's Edition была доступна для предварительного заказа исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 79,99 доллара США. Версия PSN была доступна для предварительного заказа только через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 49,99 долларов США. Предварительный заказ игры из Amazon дал доступ к трем цветам костюма DLC для Зеро. 'Релиз в Европе' По сравнению с выпуском в Северной Америке было выпущено всего 2000 экземпляров коллекционного издания за 69,99 евро. В Европе и территориях PAL Drakengard 3 был выпущен только в цифровом виде 21 мая 2014 года. http://www.siliconera.com/2014/02/05/drakengard-3-flies-europe-may-digital-release / Предварительный заказ Drakengard 3 Standard Edition или Drakengard 3 Collector's Edition Box до 4 марта 2014 года предоставил доступ к трем бонусным предметам, в том числе и к японскому голосу в качестве DLC. Предварительный заказ версии Drakengard 3 Standard Edition или PSN до 9 апреля 2014 года предоставил доступ к DLC NIER COSTUME PACK DLC и неуказанному DLC, который был обнаружен 9 апреля. Стандартная версия была доступна для предварительного заказа исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 49,99 долларов США, а Box Collector's Edition была доступна для предварительного заказа исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 79,99 доллара США. Версия PSN была доступна для предварительного заказа исключительно через интернет-магазин Square Enix за 49,99 долларов США. Обложки File:Drakengard_3_-_Japan_Box_Art.png|''DRAG-ON DRAGOON 3'' Square Enix Japan: 12/19/2013 Rating: CERO D File:Drakengard_3_-_US_Standard_Box_Art.png|''Drakengard 3'' Square Enix North America: 5/20/2014 Rating: RP File:Drakengard_3_-_US_Collector's Edition Box_Art.png|''Drakengard 3 Collector's Edition'' Square Enix North America: 5/20/2014 Rating: RP File:Drakengard_3_-_US_Standard Box_Art2.png|''Drakengard 3'' Square Enix North America: 5/20/2014 Rating: M Медиа Drakengard 3= - Icons = File:DD3_Caim_Icon.png File:DD3_Angelus_Icon.png File:DD3_Zero_Icon.png File:DD3_Mikhail_Icon.png File:DD3_One_Icon.png File:DD3_Two_Icon.png File:DD3_Three_Icon.png File:DD3_Four_Icon.png File:DD3_Five_Icon.png - }} Детали * При прокрутке базы данных символов некоторые символы будут меняться между положением бездействия и боевой позой. * Повторное появление трех видов оружия из предыдущих игр: ** Moonfire, Траурный Торн и Разбойник. ** Меч Каима, Manah's Staff и Копье Эрис доступны в DLC. Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт в Японии *Официальный английский сайт *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Amazon - Drakengard 3 (Standard Edition) *Square Enix Store - Drakengard 3 (Standard Edition) - Square Enix Online Store page for the Standard Edition of Drakengard 3. (English) *Square Enix Store - Drakengard 3 (NA Collector's Edition Box) - Square Enix Online Store page for the NA Collector's Edition Box of Drakengard 3. (English) *Square Enix Store - Drakengard 3 (PSN) - Square Enix Online Store page for the PSN Edition of Drakengard 3. (English) *Square Enix Store - Drakengard 3 (EU Collector's Edition Box) - Square Enix Online Store page for the EU Collector's Edition Box of Drakengard 3. (English) *Square Enix Store - Drakengard 3 Original Soundtrack - Square Enix Online Store page for the Drakengard 3 Original Soundtrack. (English) *drakengard-3.com - Latest news and updates, with DOD3 message board, image gallery, and more! *Facebook Fan Site *Dengeki Online DOD3 special hub - contains interviews and various news coverage for the Drakengard series and NIER. *Dengeki Online character popularity questionnaire - closed for input on midnight, January 26, 2014 (JST) *Famitsu Online article about DOD3 centric Famitsu issue Категория:Игры